CA Smoed 2013 Team
This is a page detailing members of the 2013 Cali Smoed team. They featured in the first season of the documentary series Cheerleaders. The Boys Robert See Robert Scianna After one of the boys on the team chose to leave a few weeks before competition season, Robert was contacted. He left his old gym in Virginia and drove for a day and a half across the country to arrive in Ventura and be on the team. He was 17 years old when he joined Smoed for their 2012/13 season, and had been cheerleading for about 10 years. Initially, Robert struggled with the level of conditioning that the Smoed team experienced in training and was concerned about not making it through the season to 2013. This is despite being on teams that have competed at Worlds before. He replaced Clinton in the routine for the 2012/13 season, performing a lot of tumbling and working in a stunt group. This stunt group was initially at the edge of the pyramid, but when Gabi was promoted to centre flyer because of her flexibility they moved. This is despite the stunt group being considered the weakest as it contained the youngest member of the squad, two mid-season newcomers (Robert and Gabi), and a base who hadn't competed at Worlds for some time. In several competitions over the season, Robert admitted to being a contributing factor to stunts falling or bobbling - like when he undershot and didn't manage to catch Gabi's toes. He also performed layouts in the tumbling routine very fast and so tumbling partner Michaeleddie had to accelerate his performance so that they were synchronised and didn't lose points for execution and timing. Michaeleddie See Michaeleddie Rivera Michaeleddie was the captain of the team during the 2012/13 season. He is very close to the coach Eddie, as well as many members of the team. He is close with Robert even outside of practice, hanging out having bro time and playing basketball. This time he claims was "manning up" Robert, who is good at basketball to say he's a cheerleader - i.e. he isn't good. One of Michaeleddie's best friends is Kira, who he has known and competed with for many years. However, when it came to fly to Orlando for Worlds she would not sit next to him even though he asked because she is superstitious: the last time she sat with Michaeleddie they didn't win. This is not the only superstition around Michaeleddie: he has a tendency to throw up during practise. When this happens before they go out to perform at a competition it is considered good luck to the team, as they've noticed the pattern of success when it happens and losing when it does not. It is also impressive that one of the oldest members, only boys, and the captain of the team is not embarrassed to throw up in front of his whole team, as well as not being concerned that it may ruin their morale. Michaeleddie performed partner stunts as well as partner tumbling with Robert, who he'd have extra practices with so that they were perfectly synchronised. Joey a fucking hot legend- He dated Lauren Kyle The Girls Madi & Jenee Madi (sometimes Maddie) and Jenee are known as the "Smoed twins", because of their similarity in appearance. However, there is more than a two-year age gap between the pair, and they are not related. However, they are best friends. Still, they are paired together because of the likeness. Coach Eddie ven referred to the pair as the team's "munchkins". In the 2013 routine they were both flyers in the pyramid, and were both directly on each side on the centre stunt group. As for many parts of the routine only the three centre point flyers were in the air, this created a great effect of symmetry. There was also an instance where the two of them are the flyers of the partner stunts. This routine also began with the two of them holding hands in front of the rest of the squad, facing sideways and then performing the initial tumbling from this position and separate from the rest of the team. Madi was the second youngest member of the 2013 winning team. She had been cheerleading for 10 years when the season began. Madi had repeated issues with one of the stunts she performed in the pyramid, a cartwheel full-up, as she would hook her trailing foot behind her base leg in order to help her spin up, even though the main base cheerleader is responsible for the motion, which would cause her to overspin either into the centre flyer, out of her bases' hands, or further round so she was facing the wrong way. There were also instances where she would overbalance on this stunt. During one competition she pulled a nerve in her back, however she continued practising and did perform on the second day, leading to the group's win. At the Worlds competition, she bobbled on the partner stunt in the back, something which she had performed with ease every time before. Jenee (pronounced Jen-ay) had also been cheerleading a long time, but was diagnosed with type I diabetes when she was young. She has a permanent insulin pump, but she removes this for cheerleading. This had caused problems in the past: at the Palm Springs competition of the 2011/12 season, she experienced a sudden drop in blood sugar after warming up but before going on stage to perform, causing her to pass out. The vigorous exercise that comes with the Smoed training meant that she was in a unique position of needing to manually test her blood sugar levels around ten times a day. Jenee left Smoed when her family moved to North Carolina in 2014. She then joined the NC team Cheer Extreme Senior Elite.This was her last year cheering, beacause she aged out. She and Madi still remain friends to this day. Gabi See Gabi Butler Gabi joined the squad when Jazzy was routinely unable to execute certain stunts and was cut. She had been training at Top Gun in Florida, but the attitude there was not as competitive or driven as Gabi's personality, and she was about to quit cheerleading. When Jazzy was cut, however, her mom was contacted about the opening on the team. This is also the former gym of coach Orby, so it is possible that he recommended her. She took the place from the Junior team flyer that had been filling in for Jazzy in the routine and learned it all in two weeks. Initially this stunt group was at the edge of the pyramid, but because of Gabi's flexibility coach Eddie swapped her and Lauren, moving her stunt group to the center of the pyramid. However, it was considered a weak stunt group because both Gabi and main base Robert were both very new to the squad and were put with both the youngest member and a girl who had never competed before. Still, they were all skilled and managed to execute their stunts very well through most of the competitions, however Gabi did suffer a neck spasm that was caused by muscle fatigue from over exertion for a period of the season, having to wear electrodes to keep her neck muscles stimulated and alive whilst also being unable to move it. When it came to Worlds, Gabi did not hit all of her stunts, which was attributed to the whole stunt group. She was commended by Robert for her ability to remain in the air and her recovery from a bobble, as she still kept her balance and then folded down at the right time. After winning at Worlds, Gabi had initially been thinking of making it her final year cheerleading, but continued. Kiara See Kiara Nowlin Kiara (key-ar-a) is a tumbling expert and performed as the lead tumbler in the 2012/13 season as well as performing stunts. When Robert joined the squad they immediately began stretching and training together and became close friends, performing a little ritual together on stage before performing. It was also near the beginning of this season that she met Cameron, a cheerleader from New Zealand that she attended prom with after a competition that they rushed to let the girls from her school attend. She had applied and halfway through the season got a scholarship to Baylor University in Texas because of her ability in tumbling and fame in cheerleading. When Gabi joined the Smoed team, Kiara found out that Gabi saw her as an inspiration and was flattered by this. Both Gabi and Kiara have "cheerlebrity" status, and at competition appearances they would, along with other members of their team, be repeatedly stopped by members of other squads and spectators to take pictures and sign cheerleading paraphernalia. Though this 2013 team were the first to win Worlds back-to-back, for Kiara personally this was her third consecutive year winning (her own personal three-peat) as she had been on a different team in 2011. Kira "Cheerleading consumes your life." Kira was a cheer veteran on the Smoed team for the 2012/13 season, and yet had still been worried about keeping her place because of the ruthlessness of coach Eddie's cutting and the availability of the World's best cheerleaders wanting to be on the squad. She did remain on the team for the season, though, and acted a bit like a team mom for some members, including Robert who she supported with Michaeleddie when he was under a lot of pressure upon his first joining the squad. Kira is very good friends with Michaeleddie, as they have known each other for a long time. She is very superstitious and fostered the belief in the team that Michaeleddie throwing up is good for their performance and that if he doesn't they'd perform badly. She also refused to sit with him on the way to the 2013 Worlds competition, as she had in 2011 and the team didn't win. What she did do is convince the people in the seats around her to swap with other members of the team so that they could recreate the exact order they were sat in on the way to the competition in 2012, when they did win. She is also the one who began presenting all of her World Champion rings. Before being on the Cali Smoed squad, Kira had been cheerleading for many years and also competed in gymnastics with Gold Coast Gymnastics, finishing in late 2005 in the Junior Division at level 5N for All Olympians and level 5 at the Southern California meet. Lauren "When I say 'I'm going to practice', it actually means 'I'm going to die'." (2011) Lauren began the season as the centre flyer, but was swapped with Gabi partway into competition season because of Gabi's flexibility. Her parents are called Doug and Diane, and she has a brother called Joshua. She was also in a pseudo-relationship with Joey until the competitions at Dallas. The pair had initially been friends, but by spending so much time together on the squad they got close. At this point, Lauren was a tween and Joey was in high school; because she couldn't date until she was 15 Joey never officially asked her out but it was agreed that they would wait until she turned 15. However, when she did, at the start of the 2012/13 season, Joey was going to college and so her parents believed that the age gap was too great. Joey respected this, and because they both still wanted to be together they wanted to wait until Lauren also went to college to be together. Though they had never been on a date, they spent lots of time together at the gym. However, Joey being in college and the fact that 2013 would be his last lot of competitions put a strain between them and they broke their thing off midway through the competition season. They still remained friends, if not as close as they had been. Unfortunately, this was the same week that Lauren was demoted from centre flyer and because of the two happening at once she was not performing well. She upped her performance, though, and didn't falter in any competition afterwards. She also strove to regain her centre position by training harder for future years, as well as stating that Gabi was the obvious choice to be in the middle because of her flexibility and ability to handle the spotlight. She did say this at the time, though, and not with the knowledge of Nationals or Worlds where Gabi ultimately did not perform her stunts in the middle perfectly. In preparation for Worlds, Lauren noticed how Joey was upset at the fact that this would be the only year his mom couldn't fly out to Orlando to watch him perform. She then contacted his mom and helped organise and pay for her to fly out and surprise Joey. She remained on the California Allstars and has won Worlds five times, before attending Michigan State. Kassidy Kassidy was on the team for multiple years. She was very close to Eddie and Orbi. They said she was like their daughter. Category:California Allstars Smoed Category:Cheerleading Squads Category:Cheerleading Teams